lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Day and Knight/Transcript
Act I *''with Morpher students strolling into the academy, all chatting. The bell rings. Cut to a classroom, where the students walk in and sit down, Flash throwing a paper airplane. Rocky walks in, stopping in the hallway.'' *'Rocky:' Imb, Morphies! Dju miss me? *''runs into the classroom as students shoot spitwads and throw books at him, laughing. The Teacher walks in.'' *'Teacher:' Settle down, SETTLE DOWN! stops talking. Good morning, welcome back to Morphing 101. (Picks up book on floor and walks towards the front of class.) This semester we will master the art of Morphing. But first, we have an announcement from our principal. *''Principal walks in, holding a megaphone behind his back. He clears his throat for a full ten seconds, and then speaks into the megaphone''. *'Principal:' This is your principal speaking! *''to the students, all of which have earbleeds from the noise. Cut back to Principal.'' *'Principal:' Today we will receive two new students from the royal family of Miyo. *'Flash:' Miyo? More like HO-mo! *''the students laugh, with the Principal facepalming.'' *'Principal:' Ahem! They are just like the rest of you. Only royal and with billions on their PayPal! (Zelda fanfare is heard outside.) Oh, there they are now! (Runs out of the classroom, gleefully.) *'Teacher:' Oh, crikey. (The class runs up towards the window.) Class! *''to the students looking out the window, all excited.'' *'Flash:' Oh sh*t! A wagon? *'Rocky:' ...in 2019? *''to a carriage going down the street, Paladio leading it. The door of the carriage opens, and a red carpet spreads.'' *'King:' Welcome…to public M'rph'r school! *''haughtily walks out of the carriage.'' *'Miximino:' This lodging looks liketh my a**hole aft'r I hadst diarrhea and t splatt'r'd all ov'r my buttocks. *'Camilo:' Wow, M'rph'r academy! Wherefore has't thee hath brought us h're, father? *'King:' Camilo, my son, one day thee shall be king, and being king means being able to decide! *'Camilo:' Oh, aye, fath'r! I cullionly, nay, fath'r. I-I cullionly poobah! *'King: '''T is mine own desire yond by M'rphing with the ingraft M'rph'rs, ''(Cut to Principal running out of the school, cut back to Camilo.) thy true leadeth'rship shall riseth to the f're! (Points towards Camilo.) Anon t is timeth to taketh yond first grise! *'Camilo:' Right! (Steps forwards.) Mine own first stepeth! (Gulps, steps back.) Which foot shalt I useth? (Shudders, lifts foot up again.) Right? (Cut to Miximino snickering. Cut back to Camilo.) Thee left? *'King:' Decideth, knave! Wend on! Off with thee! *''King kicks Camilo.'' *'Camilo:' But-but-but! Heigh-ho! *''falls out of the carriage. The king drops Camilo's backpack onto the ground.'' *'King:' Thy tomes. Miximino, behold aft'r thy cousin. *'Mixmino:' Don’t w'rry, uncle, I'll maketh a castle out of that gent. *'King:' Onward, driv'r! To the path! *''valet closes the door. Cut to Paladio, snickering and looking back. Cut to Camilo, waving, sad.'' *'Camilo:' So longeth, Paladio, fusty pal. I’m going to misseth thee! *''cracks and the carriage drives off, Paladio sneering back. Cut to the carriage driving through the road, Paladio still smirking. Paladio then moans in sorrow. He wriggles out of the carriage and flies off, to the surprise of the horses. Cut to Paladio flying down the street. Cut back to Miximino and Camilo.'' *'Camilo:' Well anon, I guesseth we shouldst just M'rph right in. *'Miximino:' Art thee f**king s'rious? We art royalty! I shall nev'r M'rph with 'rdinary M'rph'rs. *''Principal comes walking towards the two of them.'' *'Principal:' Welcome to Morphemberg Intermediate School, your higness. I am your principal, I'm kind of royalty myself! *''(Snaps his fingers.)'' *''[Mixmino and Camilo''. Fetcheth our tomes, dipsh*te. *'Principal:' How did he know my name is Dipsh*te?! *''to the classroom, Banky runs in.'' *'Banky:' Dey’re coming! *''children talk as they all run to their seats. The teacher walks to the front of the class as Miximino and Camilo walk in.'' *'Teacher:' Come in, come in. Okay, class, listen up. I want you all to welcome our new students, Camilo and Miximino. *''to the class.'' *'Pyramus:' Gt deez bois, dey’re royalty! *'Astrophel:' Uh, do we call em “ur highness”, or jus kneel? *''students chuckle, cut back to Miximino and Camilo.'' *'Camilo:' Nay, nay, nay! Kneeling won’t beest behoveful! Treateth us just liketh ev'ryone else. *'Miximino:' Gaze t, cousin. Rememb'r, t wouldn’t doth to M'rph with the ingraft Morphers. *'Camilo:' But wherefore? Those gents seemeth well enow to me, and fath'r said— *'Glin:' (Offscreen.) Achoo! Sz! *''glob of snot hits Miximino in the face. Cut to Glin, wiping his nostrils as others laugh.'' *'Glin:' Allergies. (He breaks down laughing and fist bumps Cayne next to him.) *''back to Miximino, who wipes the snot off of him and bares his teeth.'' *'Teacher:' Settle down, class. Now, find a seat, gentlemen. *''walks up to Glint, and clears his throat.'' *'Glin:' Wha now, Clash of Clans? *'Miximino:' Thou art in mine own seat *'Glin:' Dis isn’t ur seat, dis is whr I always sit. (Miximino walks away.) Dya bleve dis guy? *''hawks a big ball of saliva out of his mouth, placing it in a slingshot. He launches the spitball, splashing it on Glin and launging him out the window as the other students gasp.'' *'Miximino:' (Shrugs.) Lucky did shoot. *''Pyramus, and Crusoe quickly set up three desks into a throne as Miximino walks towards them.'' *'Miximino:' That’s m're liketh t. (Crusoe grovels and Miximino uses him as a footstool.) Much bett'r. *''back to the front of the class.'' *'Teacher:' How about you choose a seat, Camilo? *'Camilo:' Aye, ma’am. (Walks towards two empty desks, keeps switching between them.) Um…which one? this one? o-o-'r this one—oh. Oh, yond one is quite quaint. I think—no farth'r away—ooh! Oh, nay *''to the class mocking Camilo.'' *'Pyramus:' Chk out da n00b who wud be our king. *'Astrophel:' Wha kinda king cnt evn pick a throne? *''students guffaw. Booker gets out of his seat and moves to one of the empty ones.'' *'Booker:' Tell u wha, I’ll take dis one. *'Camilo:' Yond maketh t easi'r! Thanketh thee, valorous sir. *''to Miximino.'' *'Miximino:' Dipshite, mine own tomes. *''principal runs in, holding books that he places on Miximino's desk.'' *'Principal:' I am the principal. If you don't stop ordering me, then I'm afraid I'll have to- *'Miximino:' Now, away w/u! *'Principal:' (Running off.) Yes, sir! *''to Jamze sitting next to Camilo.'' *'Jamze:' Psst. Ey, der, white boy. Namez Jamze. Wha’s a pimp doin @ a gangbangin' finger-lickin' dirty-ass shitty skl lk dis? *'Camilo:' Mine own fath'r, the king, hath sent me h're to learneth to Morph with 'rdinary ingraft Morphers. I so wanteth to learneth about real-life Morphing and p'rhaps coequal maketh some real cater-cousins *'Jamze:' ...sho. *''to the teacher.'' *'Teacher:' Okay, class, we are now gonna see a classic instructional video called “Morphing and How to Do It!”. (She turns on the SMART Board.) I expect you to pay close attention, no sleeping. *[Cut to Booker laughing.] *'Teacher:' Knock it off, Booker. (Cut back to her and the screen.) Enjoy the show. *''scratchy film plays. The title “Morphing and How to Do It!!” appears on the screen and fades out to the narrator, a Frost inventor.'' *'Narrator:' A great Morpher once verbally expressed “It's a Morpher's sole purport to Morph”. And indeed it is. Morphing is both simple and involute. Deciding how, why, and when to Morph, is more consequential than technical execution. *''to the class watching the film, Camilo stares in shock.'' *'Narrator:' Blah blah blah, felicitous ethics, blah blah blah, corncob pipe up my ass, blah blah blah… *''drifts off, snoring a little. Snickering is heard. Cut to Paladio flying outside of the classroom window. Cut back to Camilo, looking in confusion.'' *'Camilo:' Huh? *[Cut to Paladio flying outside the window, snickering.] *'Camilo:' Paladio, old pal. (Yawns.) *''back to the narrator on the film, holding a Morpher Wheel.'' *'Narrator:' This is a Morpher Wheel. When used felicitously, one can achieve the most rudimentary form of a two-party Morph.'' (Ernestein and Flemyng Morpher walk towards the Narrator. The Morph touches the Morpher Wheel as the Morph splash is formed. A Morph between him is formed.)'' Thusly. *''back to the class, still watching. Cut back to the video feed. The narrator and Morph are there, the narrator holding another Morpher Wheel.'' *'Narrator:' An incongruously executed Morph can engender… (The two grab onto a Morpher Wheel and form a Marph.) *'Marph:' A rather mortifying Marph. *''back to Camilo, asleep.'' *'Camilo:' Morphers… (Sleeps and drools.) *'Narrator:' (Echoing) Decide, decide, decide, decide… (An image of the Narrator appears near Camilo, then a burning, legless CGI skeleton playing a violin, before shattering his ribs.) ''Decisiveness is the key. *lights go up as Camilo mutters, still slobbering. The students look at him. Cut to the teacher.'' *'Teacher:' Ahem. Camilo? *''back to Camilo.'' *'Camilo:' (Jolting awake.) I can maketh a decision! *''other students, save for Jamze, laugh.'' *'Camilo:' What was the question? *'Teacher:' So you see, class, Morphing can win the day, but irresolution will spell catastrophe. I hope you were taking notes. *''school bell rings.'' *'Teacher:' You are dismissed! *''students speed out of the classroom, leaving Camilo sitting in his desk. Scarlet and Spurgeon bite through the screen, cutting to the gymnasium.'' *'Referee:' All right, okay, line up, p*ssies. Randomly, I will choose two completely discrete captains. *''to the students lined up.'' *'Referee:' (Pointing.) You and you, step forward. *''other students back up, leaving Miximino and Camilo standing up front.'' *'Camilo:' Me? But—but I doth not knoweth how to beest captain! *''students walk up to Camilo.'' *'Squier:' Ni����a, SIU. *'Camilo:' But I’m not eft! *'Jamze:' There’s no time like tha present. *''to the Referee. He is holding two Morpher Balls, one red, one blue.'' *'Referee:' Captains, get ova here. (Miximino and Camilo run over to him.) *'Camilo:' Art thee sure thee wanteth me to beest captain, because I— *'Referee:' Now, don't live up to my expectations. (Gives Camilo the blue Morpher Ball. It jets energy and turns Camilo blue.) That is your Morpher Ball. There are several like it, but that one just so happens to be yours. And you, midget, are captain of the RED team. (Gives Miximino the red Morpher Ball.) *'Miximino:' I refuseth to beest captain. But I shall beest s'rgeant. *''Referee snarls as his eyes and lip nose turn into a phallic shape. Miximino throws the ball between his hands as he turns red.'' *'Referee:' Now,pick your teams. RED, you go first. *'Miximino:' (Pointing.) Thee, thee, thee, thee, thee, thee, and thee. *''student laughs as it cuts to the teams lined up: the BLU team has the small Morphers, while the entirety of the RED team’s Morphers are big and stout. The Morphers and their respective Morpher Balls turn to the color of their team.'' *'Camilo:' Oh, mine own squadr'n seemeth a dram, uh, bawbling? *'Referee:' Well, that’s the game, boy. *'Camilo:' So…what game are we playing? *'Referee:' Marphball! *''to the BLU team.'' *'Students:' Marphball?! (Gulp.) *''to the BLU team circling around Camilo.'' *'Camilo:' Right! Marphball sounds liketh excit'ment. What is't? *'Booker:' Whoa, u ’ve nvr played Marphball b4? Wha universe ru frm? *'Camilo:' Well, I’m afraid I has't hath lived a bit of a shelt'r'd life. *'Astrophel:' Well, u btr learn quickly, ‘cause u ’re da cptn, dude! *'Camilo:' But I nev'r hath asked to beest captain. I wast hoping just to blend in and not beest did notice. *'Astrophel:' We all hafta be cptn sometimes. It’s how u play da game, boi. *'Squier:' Ya, we take turns. (Points at Camilo.) N it’s your turn. *'Camilo:' Well enow, I'm willing to learneth! (Chuckles.) *'Astrophel:' Dude, c those elephants ova der? (Pan through the RED team, all looking scary.) Dey r gona Marph us n2 sth ugly!! *''back to Camilo.'' *'Camilo:' Ugh! *''to the RED team circling Miximino.'' *'Miximino:' Well enow, thee knobheads, I only has't two rules. Ruleth numb'r one, winneth at all costs. *'Brogio:' No sht, Sherlock. Da hll is da sec rule? *'Miximino:' Doth t filthy. *''back to the BLU team.'' *'Booker:' Wud u luk @ da size of those blokes? We’re abt to gt rekt as fk. *''back to the RED team.'' *'Bolden:' O, dis is gona be LIT! *''back to the BLU team.'' *'Booker:' Sw’s ur plan, Cptn Yankey? *'Camilo:' Planeth? Well, I-I has't nev'r actually madeth a planeth bef're. Hmm, anon alloweth me seeth. Uh, p'rhaps if 't be true we runneth 'round liketh h'rrifi'd squirrels, we’ll beest impossible to hitteth. *'Booker:' (Turns to the camera.) Quite frankly, we're fkd. *''to the two teams standing against each other. The Referee blows his whistle. Steen shoots a Morpher Ball out of his head and Brogio throws his Morpher Ball. Shiv and Banjo are hit while Phoibos kicks his ball. The two hit Morphers glow, and then ignite into Marph clouds, shuffling their limbs up as laughter is heard. They run off, mortified. Zabulan tosses his ball and hits Sloan twice, causing him to Marph, as Jamze looks on in shock. Miximino launches his ball at Flash.'' *'Miximino:' Well, anon! Marphball is mine own kind of game. *''throws his ball, but ends up getting countered, then hit by another ball. Camilo runs, panicking.'' *'Camilo:' Run! F'r the loveth of god, runneth! *''shouts, darting across balls that fly towards him. Comet eats his ball, then takes off his pants, and ejaculates it at Flash, hitting him. Jamze comes running towards Camilo.'' *'Jamze:' Yo, cap! Yo ass cannot Marph dem playas if you don’t throw tha ball! Watch! *''throws the ball, hitting Zabulan and Marphing him, while Bolden looks in terror.'' *'Camilo:' Nice did shoot! *'Jamze:' No surprises there, I be black fo' realz. Throw dat shiznit, son! *''gets hit by a RED ball, Marphing him.'' *'Camilo:' Oh, nay! Po'r Y'rick! *'Booker:' C'mon on, Cap'n Ireland, it’s up to us! (Bolts forwards, panting.) Fire away! *''and Voltaire throw their balls.'' *'Booker:' Hold the line! (Flees.) *''lobs his ball, which Booker takes hold of, bouncing somewhat.'' *'Booker:' Hell yeah! *''moans, with the fire in his hair going out, much to his bewilderment, and he Marphs. Hurst and Frides charges towards Camilo and Frodi, who gets smacked.'' *'Camilo:' Oh mine own god! *''to Miximino.'' *'Miximino:' Thee two! (Steen and Hurst are next to him.) Incoming! (He uses the two of them as human shields, blocking the two balls flying at him.) *'Astrophel:' Ey, dat's cheating! *'Miximino:' Not cheating if 't be true those gents're expendable. (Steen and Hurst Marph as Miximino laughs, maniacally.) Vict'ry awaits! (Smacks his butt and runs off, gaily.) *''dashes towards Camilo, panting and holding a Morpher Ball.'' *'Booker:' It’s not ova yet! *''tosses the Morpher Ball, while Miximino dodges it, Matrix-style.'' *'Miximino:' Not liketh yond, thee won’t. I needeth m're ammo! (Smacks his butt again, then runs away.) *''and Bolden grab onto a Morpher Wheel and Morpher into an ogre with four hands, each hand catching a Morpher Ball, and then flies up into the air. He slams the Morpher Balls down, three of them exploding onto Worthy, the Electroid Student, and Twayn-Tway. Booker dribbles his Morpher Ball and lobs it. The Morpher, chuckling, eats the Morpher Ball. He explodes into sheets of metal and gears.'' *'Booker:' Suk on dat! Huh? (Yelps and runs off as dozens of Morpher Balls detonate around him.) *'Camilo:' Mine own knights! We’re getting wip'd out! (Pan through various Marphs, both RED and BLU.) Those gents has't all been Marphified! Chaos! Disorder! (Grovels.) *'Miximino:' (Preparing to throw his Morpher Ball.) Looks like it’s down to you and me, Camilo. (About to lob it) *'Camilo:' Cousin?! But I don’t has't a M'rph'r Ball. *'Miximino:' All’s fair in loveth and Marphball (Evilly laughs.) What the hell? *'Booker:' (Dashes to Camilo, holding a Morpher Ball.) Camilo, we cn win dis! Catch! (Throws his Morpher Ball, gets smacked by another one and Marphs.) *'Camilo:' (Running after the ball.) Waiteth, I did get t! I did get t! *'BLU Team:' U cn do it, Prince Fish n Chips! *'Camilo:' (Gasping and panting while circling to try and get the Morpher Ball. He runs and catches the Morpher Ball.) I did get t! (Stops.) Haw haw! I did get thee anon, cousin! *'Miximino:' (With a Morpher Ball next to him.) But I doth not coequal has't a M'rph'r ball. That’s not v'ry sp'rting. *'BLU Team:' (Variously.) Finish him! Off w/ his head! U cn do it! Ya, Cptn Wales! Chuck it! Luk @ da tym! *''to the timer board, it is down to 22 seconds. The score is tied 9-9.'' *'Camillo:' I shall showeth those folk I can beest decisive. *'BLU Team:' (Variously.) Come da hll on! Throw da fkn ball already! *'Miximino:' (Hysterically laughs, taking aim.) Longeth liveth the king. (Launches the Morpher Ball.) *'Camillo:' Fret not, crusad'rs! I've did get thi—''(Gets hit by the Morpher Ball, moaning. He shines and Marphs.)'' *'Booker:' Whelp, he's as useless as da "ueue" in "queue". *''to the clock. The 9 on the RED Team turns to a 10 as the clock ticks down the last two seconds and the alarm buzzes. The Referee blows his whistle. Team Fortress 2 victory theme plays.'' *'BLU Team:' (Gasping.) Fk! *'RED Team:' (Cheers.) *''colors go back to normal as the teams surround him, infuriated.'' *'Jamze:' I won't drop a rhyme any further, n' shiznit, fo' realz. And consider yo ass dirty; mah laugh box broke. *''kids walk off, lividly, leaving Camilo alone.'' *'Camilo:' I nev'r did want to beest captain. Or a leadeth'r, f'r yond matt'r. (Walks off, depressed.) *''to black.'' Act II * at the outside of the school * Teacher: Alright, class, after lunch is the field trip to the Morphemberg Menagerie. * to inside the classroom. * Teacher: There, we will see how even the least tame creatures of the world use Morphing to live. * rings, all the students save for Camilo run out of the classroom. * Teacher: (Ironically.) Class dismissed. * rotate to a parking garage. The short bus drives up and parks, the breaks hissing. The students dart out of the bus, giggling. Booker and Camilo idle behind, stopping. * Booker: Ey, u'v sth on ur chin. Da sixth one dwn. * Camilo: Wherefore art thee liketh this all of a sudden? Thee knoweth I hath tried. It’s ev'r so sore weighing mine own options. * Booker: Ya, well, u were da leader. Leaders make decisions. * Camilo: You’re right. I'm a retard who is't alloweth ev'ryone down. * sprints off, but then stops and turns around. * Booker: Ey, u coming, Burger King? * Camilo: Thee wend on, Booketh'r. I’ll beest along…sh'rtly * Booker : W/e, blazer jacket. * darts off as Camilo walks forwards, depressed. A red carpet rolls down the bus stairs and onto the ground as Miximino runs out. Paladio flies after. Cut to the students walking into the menagerie. Animal grunts are heard in the background. * Teacher: This way, kids. Move along. Keep going. * rockets into the menagerie, but the guard blocks him. * Guard: Whoa, whoa. You cannot come in here. Can you NOT read? * moves over to show a green sign that says “YOU CANNOT COME IN HERE.” Paladio looks towards the camera as the Guard enters the zoo. * Paladio: WTF? * to the students circling Ranger Jindrich. * Ranger Jindrich: Now, gather around, kids. * pushes himself between other students, much to their anger. * Miximino: Maketh way, royalty h're. * back to Ranger Jindrich. * Ranger Jindrich: Welcome, all, to the Morphemburg Zoo! My name is Ranger Jindrich and I will be your guide today! First, we have a few extremely important rules before we go inside. Do not feed the Morphimals. And, oh, for the love of god, do not point at them! (Points his finger around.) And never look at with the naked eye! (Points at his eye.) * to a group of students, who gasp. Cut back to Ranger Jindrich. * Ranger Jindrich: You must not taunt them. Never make faces like this; only villains do that. (Puts his hands on the sides of his face and sticks out his tongue.) Or this! Or this! (Takes off his head, dribbles it, and puts it back on. Cut to Booker, Jamze, and Camilo, who look at him, bewildered. Cut back to Ranger Jindrich.) Don't be rude. (Defecates and throws his feces.) And above all, never show them your butt (Shows his buttocks, spanks it.) while smacking it (Thrusts his hips.) and thrusting your hips while singing “cracka cracka cracka”. (Continues to spank his rear.) * teacher walks in. * Teacher: (A little worried.) Okay, uh… (Laughs, unnerved.) Uh, come along kids, don’t amble! (Leads the children away, chuckles in fear.) * Ranger Jindrich: (Starts smacking his genitals.) And never do this! * Teacher: (Disapproving.) Don't make me call the FBI. * to Ranger Jindrich leading the students through the menagerie, with Camilo crawling behind. * Ranger Jindrich: We love to show our critters off in an environment that resembles their natural habitat. * Camilo: (Stops and groans.) I've disappointed everyone. * [Cut to a habitat with two Ranae sitting on a phallic surface. One of them croaks.] * Ranae 2: I had a lovely damp log to live under. Now all I have is this cock. (The phallic surface reveals itself to be a monster, which snarls.) Hey, no homo! * Ranae 1: I wonder if the big ones understand us. * to Ranger Jindrich and the students. * Ranger Jindrich: Here we have the Simias. * to the Simia habitat. One of them is sitting in a tree, pounding his crotch and prattling. * Astrophel: Dey luk lk us, dude. * Simia sticks his finger up his butt, gets a turd on it, and then smells it. He flinches off the tree. Cut to Ranger Jindrich leading the group to a bunch of locked cages with gleaming eyes in them. * Ranger Jindrich: This is where we keep the Dinosaurums. The least predictable Morphimals in the menagerie. Jeez, if they got out, yikes! We'd all die. * Miximino: (Scorning Jindrich.) Nobody's afeard. * to Ranger Jindrich leading the group to another enclosure. * Ranger Jindrich: We have arrived at Morphing Time. * students look in awe at two Pantheras. Cut to Ranger Jindrich, now holding a Morpher Wheel. * Ranger Jindrich: Come and get it! (Laughs, tossing the Morpher Wheel.) Check this out! * Pantheras catch the Morpher Wheel in their teeth and [[Morph] into a tall one.] * Ranger Jindrich: When fully Morphed, the Pantheras can reach up to 400 feet. * to the Panthera devouring a leaf. * Ranger Jindrich: That is Mother Nature’s way of allowing them access to Grade A leaves. * Panthera: at Ranger Jindrich, confused. Uh... I'm atheist. * to the group walking to another exhibit. * Ranger Jindrich: Over here, we have the Rhinoceros Talpas. Let’s see how the Talpas Morph! * tosses another Morpher Wheel as one of them bites on it, while the other steps onto it. The two of them Morph into a drill monster that digs through the dirt hops up with maggots in its mouth, which it consumes. Cut to the students. * Students: F00k dis, we're out. * Miximino: Yeah! This is a bunch of b'ring chicken shite. Gaze at this! * jumps up onto a stool and thrusts his crotch. * Miximino: Cracka, cracka cracka! * Jamze: Don't do that, you dumb sh*t. * Miximino: (Smacking his crotch.) Fire chicken, cracka! * to mandrills getting mad. One of them stretches its arm over. Cut back to Miximino, now back with the students. * Miximino: Those gents aren't doing shite. Bunch of bootless– * arm shoves itself up Miximino's butt, then reels him in as he screams. The mandrills throw him around and then feed him to a crocodile, who gags and pukes him into a sparkling pit of tar. He rises up as two other Morphimals stand up behind him. Cut to the students mocking and laughing at him. Miximino walks out of the tar, completely covered in it. * Ranger Jindrich: Hey, blackface, that fizzy farty tar is for Morphimals only. Are you dyslexic, or are you just not bothering to read the signs? * [Points to a sign that says “FIZZY FARTY TAR FOR MORPHIMALS ONLY. ARE YOU DYSLEXIC, OR ARE YOU JUST NOT BOTHERING TO READ THE SIGNS?”. The students continue to mock him.] * Miximino: Bunch of Am'rimutts. Miximino gets the lasteth chuckle at each moment. * to Camilo walking on his own in an area filled with various glass-encased exhibits. * Camilo: I cannot maketh a decision about deciding. If 't be true only I couldst proveth myself w'rthy. (Turns and walks towards an exhibit.) I wonder what this is. (Presses a button.) * to two tiny crustaceans in the enclosure, running around and pressing their antennae together. * Narrator: Here we find the unassuming, evasive, Cancers. These diminutive, incapable creatures are often preyed on, as is prevalent the natural world. * Camilo: Kind of liketh me in yond game of Marphball. * large lion charges towards the Cancers. * Narrator: More voluminous beasts will capitalize on the Cancer’s sentimental, kindly nature. * two Cancers Morph together, making a giant troll that scares off the lion, then de-Morph and press their antennae together in a fist pump. * Narrator: Suck on that, predators! Always recollect; things get better when we Morph together. * back to Camilo. * Camilo: Thee knoweth, I supposeth th're’s a lesson in yond. (Strolls off.) I just wond'r what t is… * back to the group looking at another exhibit. * Ranger Jindrich: Over here, we have the Cimex Hippocentaurum. * boys cheer in awe at the Morphimals. Cut to Miximino, noticing the Control Room. * Miximino: Ooh. Controleth cubiculo. (Walking in.) I’ll giveth those folk something to payeth attention to. * to inside the control room. There is a row of switches and buttons, which Miximino flips and pushes. * Miximino: (Evil laugh.) Timeth to wend through with mine own half-assed, nay, nay, dumb assed, planeth! Flibbertigibbet may careth. * to the cages of the Dinosaurums opening with the group in front of them. * Teacher: Oh shit. * Dinosaurums smash through their cages as the group runs away. Cut to Miximino outside. * Miximino: Heigh-ho. I misprise being wrong, but this wasn’t a valorous idea. * runs over to the Control Room, only for a Dinosaurums to destroy the controls and monitors. * Miximino: The horror! * Dinosaurums roars. Cut to Miximino fleeing, exhausted. He hides in a shrub. Cut back to the kids. * Ranger Jindrich: The Dinosaurums have made it out! (Pulls out an iPhone.) Hello, get me the cops! * to the Mcphee Station House. The Chief is at his desk, wearing a headset and mic while playing a video game on his colorful, backlit laptop. His cellphone rings. * Chief: For the last time, we LIKE black– (Incomprehensible grumbling from cellphone.) Speak English! * Ranger Jindrich: We're at the Menagerie, and– * Chief: Call when there's a real emergency, I'm busy exploding Nazis and whining about team comp. * Ranger Jindrich: THE DINOSAURS ARE LOSE!!! * Chief: Oh my god. * to the Mcphees in a Dunkin' Donuts parking lot, eating chocolate donuts and takeout while drinking coffee, surrounded by black corpses. They spit take a half dozen times when the Chief voice-calls them. * Sergeant: (Offscreen.) Attention, officers Kueffner, Buster, and Til. We have a crisis at the Morphemburg Zoo! * howl as the three Mcphees circle around the parking lot. * Mcphees: Hup, hup, hup, hup, hup, hup, hup! * to Camilo walking around the menagerie, depressed. Meanwhile, the Dinosaurums chase students around. Brogio is chased up the roof by one. * Camilo: Oh, if 't be true a desp'rate situation couldst ariseth f'r me to maketh t up to those folk. * falls from a sunroof and shatters it. He lands on the floor, bones crunching and blood spraying * Brogio: Camilo, we r bng kiled by da Dinosaurums! * to the Mcphees running into the menagerie, sirens still wailing. * Mcphee: Hup, hup, hup, hup, hup, hup, hup, hup, hup, hup, hup! * to the Mcphee in the zoo. * Kueffner: Alright, we're gonna make the Dinosaurums extinct again! an AK-47. * Dinosaurum breathes fire on them. * Kueffner: SHIT! Looks like we are gonna need some firepower. * Til: (Pulling out a Morpher Wheel.) Always bring protection. * Buster: Hell yeah. * [The three of them jump up to grab the Morpher Wheel, forming the Mcphee Merph. The Dinosaurum eats the Merph. The Dinosaurum chokes on the metal from the Merph, and regurgitates chunks of metal, blood, and flesh. Kueffner's head is the only part of them alive, albeit barely.] * Kueffner: Chief is gonna be pissed. * to another Dinosaurum, its tail spinning with dark matter. It screeches and runs backwards towards the group, who shout and fallen onto the Teacher. Another Dinosaurum charges towards them. * Teacher: Kids, get the hell out of here as expeditious as you can. * teacher leads the group behind a fallen tree, all horrified. Cut to two Dinosaurums Morphing, making a massive one. * Teacher: Well, the Dinosaurums are Morping into something dreadful... * Dinosaurum charges towards the group, who runs away. Cut to Camilo kicking the door down. * Camilo: Mine own cater-cousins, they are in jeopardy! * runs into a restaurant kitchen, and hides in a wide cupboard. Booker is hiding in one as well. * Camilo: Come on, Booker, let us Morph! * Booker: Ru fkn insane? I'd rather stay ere, sht my pants, n die frm bacterial infection. (Defecates, tearing a hole through his pants. Feces splatter all over his pants and the cupboard..) * Camilo: Booketh'r, stuffeth thy nose. (Pulls out a Morpher Wheel, which Booker grabs hold of, and the two of them Morph.] * Camilo & Booker Morph: (With Camilo’s voice.) Alloweth's seeth this is enow to discourage the Dinosaurums from killing ev'ryone. * Dinosaurum breaks in, finds them, and spits venom in their eyes. The Morph screams and sneezes, spiraling itself in snot, which launches onto the Dinosaurum, causing it to panic and run into a wall. * Camilo & Booker Morph: 'One down. ''(A shadow covers him.) Uh-oh. We needeth m're holp to M'rph. Alloweth's receiveth the hell out of h're! * Morph runs into the restaurant. Worth and Banjo charge in, each holding a Morpher Wheel. * '''Worth: '''We're gonna Morph, too! * '''Camilo & Booker Morph: Yeah, knaves! Let’s M'rph! * Morph grabs onto the two Morpher Wheels, Morphing with the two others and forming the Camilo, Booker, Banjo and Worth Morph. The Dinosaurum barks at the Mix, who electrocutes it, causing the Dinosaurum's heart rate to skyrocket, killing it. The four Morphers de-Morph. * Camilo: Good show, guys! * to a loudly hissing Dinosaurum, who scares the four Morphers, causing them to run away. Cut back to Paladio, flying towards the gate. * Guard: Go on! You cannot come in here! I already told ya, this menagerie does not allow- * Paladio: Wha? * [The gate is torn apart by a Dinosaurum, who then proceeds to bite the Guard in half. Paladio flies into the Menagerie. Cut to the Teacher guarding a group of students from a Dinosaurum.] * Teacher: Stay behind, kids! * to Paladio. He flies towards Dthe inosaurum. Cut back to the Dinosaurum. One of the Dinosaurum burps and roars towards the group. * Teacher: (Fanning her hand.) Wooh! You been eating horseradish? Or just horse? (She and the students run off.) Run away, kids! Single file, no pushy, no shovey! * Dinosaurum snarls. Paladio flies in and bites a chunk of its head out. The Dinosaurum flies after him. Cut to Camilo. * Camilo: Paladio needs assistance! * Dinosaurum spits venom, knocking Paladio down and killing him. Cut to the Teacher shielding the students. * Teacher: Jesus! Kids, do NOT move. * back to Camilo. The vision of the narrator appears next to him. * Narrator: And remember, things get better when we Morph together. (Fades out.) * Camilo: The narrat'r is right! We needeth to M'rph! F'r thee, Paladio, fusty pal! (Runs towards the group of students, holding a Morpher Wheel.) Who will Morph with me?! * Students: (Variously.) Uh…no way, no how! Is he crazy? Uh… nw, no how! He's bat-shit! * Jamze: (Running from behind the Teacher.) I’ll Morph wit you, tighty whitey. * Teacher: Jamze! * Jamze: Lead tha way, Marshmallow Man! I have gots yo' back! * Camilo: Let’s doth this! * touches the Morpher Wheel, Morphing the two of them into the Camilo & Jamze Morph. * Camilo & Jamze Morph: (With Camilo’s voice.) Rocketh on! (The Morph levitates towards the Dinosaurum.) Prepareth to receiveth rekt! (He sings a High C, sending a loud vibration towards the Dinosaurum, which shatters its eardrums. The Morph performs multiple ones, which causes the Dinosaurum's head to explode. Cut to the Morph and Paladio.) Aye! We did get em anon, pal! Uh-o! * Dinosaurum Spinosaurus approaches them. * Camilo & Jamze Morph: Taketh this, Joe Johnston! (He sings another High C towards the Dinosaurum, which shakes it, but doesn't harm it.) We art gonna needeth reinf'rcements. Hitteth the dirt! * Morph flies off, de-Morphing as Camilo and Jamze continue on foot. * Camilo: We are gonna need a bigger Morph! * continue to run, as the Dinosaurum sets its sights on the students, who the Teacher is still protecting. * Teacher: Get back, kids, this is no time to panic. You stay away from us, you a**hole, you! * Dinosaurum shouts. Cut back to Jamze and Camilo, the latter carrying Paladio's bloodied body. * Camilo: Oh-no! We has't did get to M'rph again, the three of us! * Jamze: Sorry, outta Morpher Wheels, vanilla biscuit. * Camilo: Me, too! * to Miximino, bush camping. * Miximino: Heigh-ho! This wast mine own fault. But, waiteth! (Pulls out a Morpher Wheel.) I still has't a M'rph'r Wheel! * to the students being chased by the Dinosaurum. * Student: Oh, man! We’re doomed! * second head tears of the Dinosaurum's chest, causing the group to flee. * Teacher: GTFO! * back to Miximino, leaping over a fallen tree and running to the others. * Miximino: Counteth me in! * Camilo: T is Miximino, mine own a**hole cousin! And that gent hast did get a M'rph'r Wheel! * Miximino: Tallyho, thee big clotpole! * Camilo: Damn, are we glad to see you! * fist bumps Miximino, Booker approaches them. * Booker: U kno, count me in, 2. * Camilo: Booketh'r! (Laughs, grabbing onto Booker. Phoibos walks in, chirping.) And Atomy Peat! * second Dinosaurum face roars at the students. Cut back to the group. * Camilo: Let us do this together! * Miximino: All for one, and one for all! * Might and The Three Musketeers smash through the ground. * All Might and The Three Musketeers: unison Hey, that's our line. * Miximino: Wend hence, Japan and France, thee did get ev'ryone hath killed. * moan and go back under. * Group: Royal Morph! * group grab hold onto the Morpher Wheel, forming the Royal Morph. * Royal Morph: (With Miximino’s voice.) Timeth f'r a royal rampallian whooping! * Morph flies in front of the students, splattering the second head with boogers, then biting it off. * Royal Morph: (Scratching a tally mark on his face.) Chalk one up f'r the coronet! (Chuckles, gets struck by the Dinosaurum's tail, causing him to land on the ground. He flies back up, albeit less quickly, sneezing at the Dinosaurum. The Dinosaurum grabs onto the Morph.) Op'ra timeth! (The Morph cracks his knuckles and twiddles his fingers, as he sings a High C, sending out music notes. The Dinosaurum swallows the notes, then spits him back launching the Morph.) We did NOT see that coming. * group hits a wall, un-Morphs, and lands on the ground. Cut back to the students, many bleeding. * Student: Dis is fkd ^, dude! * shambles towards the students. * Camilo: Hark, class! We may get out of this aliveth. All we has't to doth is to doth what Morphers doth most wondrous. Anon, who is't hast a Morpher Wheel? * Teacher: (Holding out a Morpher Wheel.) I have a Morpher Wheel! * Students: Ya! * grabs onto the Morpher Wheel. * Camilo: Grabeth ahold, ev'ryine! * All: Maximum Morph! * of them Morph into the Maximum Morph. The Dinosaurum bares his teeth, but then looks in shock at the Maximum Morph, who is giggling while twerking. She runs off. The Dinosaurum’s eyes turn into hearts as he chases after the Maximum Morph, hearts following him. The Maximum Morph runs into the Dinosaurum’s cage, as he walks in, trapping her in. The Morph gulps, and then un-Morphs, as the Morphers run out through the bars of the cage, while the Dinosaurum enters. The cage is closed on the Dinosaurum as the Morphers celebrate. Morpher Wheels fill the screen and drop. Cut to the Meeds standing outside the school, each wearing a red ribbon. The hackney pulls up. * King: Aye! (Heartily chuckles.) Holla, children! * Camilo: Good morrow, father! I doth believeth we didst well. * Miximino: Forsooth we didst. Camilo shall maketh a sup'rb king one day. * King: I hath heard. Well, technically i hath heard thou art und'r charges f'r murd'r and damageth of private prop'rty, but ho, we can payeth t off. * steps of the hackney drop down as Miximino and Camilo walk in. Paladum flies in, laughing. * King: Alloweth us receiveth backeth to our kingdom. Haply anon I can retireth to Fl'rida. * principal runs out, waving towards the carriage. * Principal: Well, um, uh, WE'RE the ones under charge for murder and property damage, actually. So, uh, don’t forget about our Walk-A-Thon next week! It's gonna be awesome. * Camilo: (Off screen.) We are all bett'r at which hour we Morph togeth'r! * up into the clouds, which turn black. Category:Morphers Category:Transcripts Category:Morphers Transcripts Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:1001 Spears